Excerpts
by MystWynd
Summary: R for Graphic Violence. Deathfic? Your choice... Just a PWP drabble fic of a woman trying to escape the horror of Raccoon City. Does she survive?


Disclaimer: Okay, resident Evil does Not belong to me. I'm not making any money off this. So, don't sue. The character is just someone made up. Can be anybody.

A/N: Umm this is just a little drabble PWP I came up with, sparked by a request/comment by one of my reviewers from my other fic. So, here's to you James Bond, hope you like, no plot though, sorry. I wrote it in the midst of studying for midterms.

Warning: "Its Rated R." Seriously therein contained is gruesome violence, and death... It's Resident Evil, what do you expect sunshine and happiness?

*~Excerpts~*

Her breath came faster and faster as she ran. The darkness pressed all about her almost like a living thing. Terrifying moans filled the air, hollow and pain filled. The darkness shivered with its secrets, crawling, reeling frightening puppets. A scream was building up in her throat, but no she had to remain silent had to... 

Terror was all about her, an ache thrumming in her hand. She didn't want to look down to see the missing digits, bitten off in a moment due to a careless mistake. She didn't understand what was happening. She awoke one morning expecting a peaceful day and had gotten Armageddon.

A shriek pierced the air off to her right and she veered off her intended path. She could not keep going her body was failing her. She had taken pride in it, her body, jogging every morning and keeping fit. She ate healthy. Why? Why did it betray her now? She didn't want to die. They were coming for her, could they taste her fright, smell her panic, or was it the steady drip of her blood? She ran on. There was no end in sight.

With a creaking sound of breaking glass it was suddenly plunged into her path. She would never veer off in time; she hadn't the strength to. They crashed together and fell in a tangle, the gruesome parody of a lovers embrace. Teeth sank into her collar as her scream ripped from her throat. Something tore within and without. She used the last dregs of her will to rise. It grasped her ankle.

She looked down at it a disgusting thing, had it once been human? Was this **her** fate? The -thing- the zombie unable to pull itself up had instead decided to simply bring her down to it. Its teeth sank once more, this time into her calf and she desperately wrenched away from it. The force of her jerk pulled her leg from its grasp and sent the putrid half rotting thing skittering. She stumbled but did not fall, turning she tried to run. 

She was wounded worse now and slowly tiring, her vision was graying. What had happened to the city? What plague had fallen upon it? Her mind strayed back to the news reports that had kept up with events, until there had been no-one left to make those reports. How could people do this to other people? Why hadn't someone tried to stop them, Umbrella? 

She stumbled through the chaos wrecked streets, listening to the madness around her. The familiar streets were now a maze, never-ending, no respite in sight. There was no-where to go, no place uncontaminated. She felt itchy under her skin, as if insects crawled just beneath it. She wept blood. Must move on, must get away, keep going; these thought circled her brain. She moved, shuffling steps leading her from circle of light to circle of streetlight. The light was her leash, tugging her along her path...

There ahead, undisturbed were the gates, the Raccoon City park gates. All was silent, the air was still, and the tension was thick enough to cut through. Just a little more, a few faltering steps more. Through the woods o grandmother's house we go. A laugh bubbled up in her chest, she was losing it, losing her mind, and she felt so sick. Have to get to the other side. Have to... Have to... She lurched suddenly as the pain ripped through her mercilessly. It clawed her belly, stole her breath, paralyzed her nerves; her legs gave out.

A splash echoed throughout the air, she felt the water all around her; she'd fallen into the pond in the park. It weighed her down, pulling her under and her remaining strength fled. Weak, she was too weak to fight anymore. And what was the point any way? Oh, right. She looked up there was a streetlamp directly above her, its light shone the prettiest pale-blue. It seemed to be getting smaller... A gray shadow loomed in front of it. Rise, she had to rise...

Must Rise...

~*END*~


End file.
